Rain
by OPObsession
Summary: [Slight Athrun x Kira] Rated PG for possible later chapters. I really don't know what to tell you, other to go check it out, since this is meant to be a little experiment of mine...in other words, seeing what you people think. R


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or its characters...though if I did, the plot would be totally different...and Flay would die SO many times over... I would also like to point out that any lyrics used in this fic belong to Breaking Benjamin...not me. That is also where I got the title for this fic. The song is called Rain…interesting, no?

**A/N:** Err, what can I say? This is my first Gundam Seed fic and I'm experimenting with it...meaning the characters may or may not be IC...and that is why I need you, the reader, to help me out by reading and reviewing. I've seen only up the episode 25, the rest there are no guarantees on because it was in English, so yeah. After the war setting, kind of like they're trying to become bestfriends again, blah blah, don't like it? I don't care; it's an experiment. Flames will be used to start my fires since it's cold here at the moment. Hope you enjoy...because for some odd reason this was hard to write…usually I can get a lot done in one day. Rawr.

* * *

**Rain**

_"Rain, rain go away_

_come again another day_

_all the world is waiting for the sun"_

_It's raining_, Kira Yamato thought to himself as he hurried back to the home that he and Athrun shared. He had always liked the rain and had even found it comforting on some occasions, but right now it was more of a nuisance since he was trying to get home _without_ being soaked. Apparently the weather had thought otherwise.

_Rain, rain go away, come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun_, he sang mentally, remembering a song he'd heard recently on the radio. Grabbing the mail before walking up the steps at last, the lyrics to the song still playing through his head, he stepped through the door, removed his shoes, and hung up his rather soggy coat.

As he moved into the kitchen, humming the song to himself, he quickly looked through the mail, got out what was his, and set the stuff addressed to Athrun on the counter. He seated himself at the table, opening all of envelopes.

Athrun obviously wasn't home yet, so he decided that he was going to start on dinner, since he didn't have anything else to do. He smiled as he thought of the day that he'd asked Athrun if he could take care of making breakfast. The younger boy had smiled rather reluctantly and said he could. That was a mistake on Kira's part. Athrun had tried his best, but the sticky black substance he'd produced clearly stated that he couldn't cook. He didn't mind though, he took delight in the joy his cooking elicited from his friend.

Still humming the song that was haunting him earlier, Kira began preparing dinner. Athrun walked through the door not long after Kira had begun. Pausing a moment, he peeked out into the living room, catching a glimpse of Athrun walking down the hallway to his room, probably to change. Shaking his head, he resumed what he was doing. He was aware of a pair of eyes watching him about five minutes later, assuming that Athrun was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

_Why does he always do that? It makes me nervous,_ he thought to himself, glad that his back was turned to Athrun so he couldn't see his face. It seemed Athrun did this a lot lately. He'd stand there in the doorway and watch him in the kitchen. He had since quit his humming, not wanting Athrun to bear witness to this act.

"Did you need something?" he asked, still turned away.

"Nope, just standing here," the other boy replied, a slight smile putting itself in place. He wasn't moving, and Kira was beginning to think that he wasn't going to move.

_Almost done with this, then maybe we can quit this staring session_, he thought, finishing up dinner, thinking of other things to keep his mind off the other boy behind him. It was almost like Athrun came into the kitchen to think, oddly enough. He would stand in one spot and say next to nothing, just stare at something, but at the same time, not really be seeing it.

He began dishing out plates, one for himself, the other for Athrun. He turned around, a smile on his face, catching a glimpse of the faraway look on his friend's face before he shook his head. Kira set the plates on the table, motioning Athrun over, who smiled at him as he sat down.

**TBC…perhaps…**

* * *

**A/N:** Because I'm such a lazy person, and for the fact that this fic took forever to write, I'm going to stop with that and see what people think. Hm, this ought to be interesting. Please, feel free to point out any mistakes I made and correct it, etc. No one's perfect right? Anyway, tell me what you think. By the way, you should know this, but if you don't, if something is in italics it means they're thinking, except that little thingy right below the title, that's just a little bit of the song that I used. 


End file.
